


Garter Belts & Silk Stockings (SiChul Edition)

by LadyVamp



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SM Entertainment | SMTown, Super Junior
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kpop Olymfics 2013, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVamp/pseuds/LadyVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon can't get the image of Heechul dressed as Ga-In out of his mind. Something about the way the beautiful man's silk stockings had hugged his thin legs and how the garters stretched as he moved flipped a switch inside Siwon that refused to turn off. Lucky for him, there's a surprise waiting for him in his room that will cure his troubled mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF   
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/21003

A soft sigh left Siwon’s lips as he stepped inside his family home for the first time that week. Travel, while exciting, always made him homesick. It felt good to be standing in the Choi’s multilevel estate once again. Slipping off his shoes, he handed them to one of his family’s many maids as she appeared from the coat room to help him with his luggage. Siwon left his suitcases with her without so much as a word, too tired to speak or ask any questions.

It was late, his family most likely sleeping, and the house was quiet. The flight in from Macau had been long, the airport full of screaming fans, and the roads jammed with traffic. Though, still riding high from the adrenaline a Super Show gave him, he was becoming weary from all the chaos he’d traveled through. An accident on the freeway between his home and the airport had him sitting in traffic for two hours, the other members making it back to the dorm an hour before he was able to get home. Sometimes he wondered why he didn’t just move in with the rest of the band.

Siwon’s rooms were located far from that of his parents, giving him plenty of space and privacy. His section of the house was an open space, containing a small, but well stocked, kitchen, sitting area, entertainment center and a large king sized bed with tall posts and a sheer set of drapes. Siwon’s favorite part of his room was the spacious bathroom adjacent his sleeping area. Inside, it contained a glassed in shower, deep soaking tub and a large vanity to hold all his hair and skin products. Looking about his peaceful room, he remembered why he didn’t move into the dorms.

Settling down on the sofa, Siwon relaxed into the silence of the room, his mind wondering back to the concert the previous night. Super Shows were one of his favorite parts about being in Super Junior. Despite the seriousness of the dance and ballad performances, most of the show was just him goofing off with his friends. Each time he stepped out on stage with the other members was exhilarating and unpredictable. The unpredictability of the other members was one of the most entertaining aspects of the concert.

One member had been even more unpredictable than usual last night. A very specific and sinful image of Super Junior's most impulsive member had been plastered inside his mind all day. During the “Alone” performance, when he’d expected to see Kangin rising from the stage in his sickeningly tight Gain outfit and nappy blonde wig, a sight that was more disturbing every time he saw it, instead, a slender figure by the name of Kim Heechul had appeared.

It had been a surprise to the fans and the other members of the cross dress performance. Heechul had kept hidden until the last moment, in order to shock everyone. It had worked. Siwon couldn’t stop staring at the older all throughout the performance. Heechul turned an outfit Siwon found incredibly unappealing on Kangin, into one he couldn’t erase from thought.

The tight black shorts were cut too high and cupped Heechul’s ass just right, showing off the shape. For such a slender person, he had a surprisingly shapely backside. His black tights and heels worked to highlight his perfect legs, making them look long and thin, and the strip of skin the pink top left exposed, had been just enough to tease. What Siwon couldn’t stop thinking about were the garters holding up Heechul’s silk stockings. They had stretched and moved with the older as he had danced and disappeared into his tight shorts. He wanted to see the belt the garters had been attached to and how it hugged Heechul’s hip bones. He wanted to undress the older until he was left in only garters and stockings.

Opening his eyes, Siwon took out his phone and tried to distract himself from the sinful thoughts floating around in his mind. Though, a physical relationship with Suju’s cat eyed diva wasn’t a new concept, it had been years since he’d had that kind of contact with the older. After Heechul’s enlistment, their schedules never coincided right and distractions got in the way. Heechul had made new friends and found new releases for his sexual frustrations. Meanwhile, all Siwon had done was work. Without his hyung’s sinful touch, he’d taken his frustrations out on film sets and in recording studios. Last night’s display had reminded him how much he missed Heechul’s presence in his bed.

Touching the Instagram app on his phone, Siwon decided to see if Super Junior’s diva was up to anything since returning home. The picture that greeted him did nothing to help chase the thoughts from his mind. It was a selca of Heechul in Kangin’s wig, Gunhee standing behind him. Siwon clicked off the app and tossed his phone on the sofa in disgust. Even though Heechul had looked beautiful in Kangin’s blonde wig, the presence of the older’s childhood friend ruined the image. Gunhee was a nice person, and that made disliking him very hard, but deep down he could feel there was something more going on between the hair stylist and Suju’s diva than just an old bond from middle school. He was one of the reasons Heechul has been absent from his life the past two years.

Crossing his arms over his chest in mild frustration, Siwon flinched as he heard something fall to the floor in the bathroom. The noise was loud, like glass shattering against the tile, splitting the silence in the room. Standing up, Siwon turned towards the direction of the sound and began inching towards the bathroom door.

“Is someone in there?” Siwon called out, hoping it was just one of the maids cleaning, though it was a bit late for that. “Hello?”

Only silence answered him. Stopping just shy of the bathroom door, Siwon tried to decide if he should go in, or ignore the noise. What if it were an intruder? Before he could make a decision, the door creaked open in front of him and a shapely leg was slipped seductively out into the room. It was long and thin, covered in a jet black silk stocking and a black heel on its foot. But, what drew Siwon’s eyes in the most was the thin black garters stretching up from the top of the stockings and across milky skin, before disappearing beyond the door.

“Like what you see?” a familiar voice purred as the door slowly opened further to reveal the owner of the silk clad leg.

Siwon stood in stunned silence as he was presented with the sight of Kim Heechul leaning against the bathroom door, one hand on his hip and the other twirling a lock of his berry colored hair. He was dressed in the Ga-in outfit from the night prior, only he’d removed the black pantyhose from underneath, so that his milky thighs were now visible between the tops of his stockings and the bottoms of his short shorts.

“How did you get in here?” Siwon stammered, not sure what to make of the situation.

“Your maid let me in,” Heechul informed, “I paid her 50,000 won not to say anything when you arrived. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Why?”

“I saw the way you were staring at my ass last night. I could see that needy look in your eyes.” Heechul teased, a smirk forming on his lips as he did so. “I’ve missed you, Choi Siwon. I need you back in my bed and if a pair of heels and a sparkly crop top is how I get you, then so be it. Now, come over here and get me out of this sweater before I die. The damn thing’s itchy as hell.”

Siwon didn’t know how to respond, half of him believing this was just a crazy dream and he was still asleep on the plane.

“Oh, and I broke your jar of q-tips while I was looking for condoms.” Heechul added as he produced a row of red foil packets from inside his shorts and let them dangle from his long fingers a few inches in front of Siwon’s face. “I hope that’s not a problem?”


	2. Part Two

“Hold these,” Heechul continued to speak, dropping the condoms in Siwon’s hand and pushing passed him. “I need a drink.”

Siwon watched with raised brows as Heechul slunk across the room towards the kitchen, his heels clicking loudly against the wood floor and the garters running up the back of his thighs stretching as he moved. He was beyond confused by the situation and unable to think of a single thing to say to the beautiful man now bent over in his kitchen as he plundered his wine fridge.

“This one looks expensive,” Heechul chirped, choosing a pricey bottle of red Sassicaia wine. “Where do you keep your cork screw?”

“In the drawer by the sink,” Siwon answered, tossing the row of condoms Heechul had handed him on the coffee table before moving over to the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

“Do you have anything to eat? I haven’t eaten since the plane and I’m starving.” Heechul continued to babble as he produced a corkscrew from the drawer and began opening the bottle in his hands.

“Wait,” Siwon interrupted, his eyes finally focusing on the label on the wine bottle. “Don’t open that.”

“Too late,” Heechul chuckled as he popped the cork on the wine and tossed it into the sink.

“That’s a 250,000 won bottle of wine,” Siwon frowned, “I was saving it for a special occasion.”

“This is a special occasion,” Heechul pointed out as he swiped two wine glasses off the rack by the stove and began pouring the wine. “I’m standing in your kitchen dressed like a girl offering to have sex with you. How much more special can it get? I don’t cross dress for just anyone, Siwon-ah.”

“Just thousands of fans,”

“Are you jealous of E.L.F?” Heechul chuckled, placing Siwon’s glass of wine on the counter in front of him before turning to rummage through the fridge. “Yes, I cross dress for the fans, but I don’t do it in their bedrooms and I sure as hell don’t sleep with them.”

“I guess,” Siwon answered, his words trailing off as he watched Heechul bend over and dig through the refrigerator, his ass in the air as he pulled open the fruit drawer and dug through its contents.

Not able to contain himself any longer, Siwon rounded the kitchen counter and came to a stop behind his houseguest. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his hands on the older’s barely covered ass. Heechul jumped in surprise at the sudden contact, standing up straight in one quick motion and hitting his head on the inside of the refrigerator.

“Damn it!” Heechul cursed, turning around and facing Siwon as he rubbed the top of his head. “What are you doing? I didn’t say you could touch me yet. Look what you made me do. I’m supposed to be seducing you, not smacking my head like a…,”

Heechul’s rambling was cut off by Siwon’s lips on his and a pair of strong arms around his waist. Siwon always knew the best ways to shut him up. Eagerly kissing the younger back, Heechul wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck and crooked one of his stocking adorned legs around the younger man’s hip. Taking Heechul’s response to his advance as a good sign, Siwon moved his hands down the feminine man’s back and under his firm backside. He then lifted the older off the ground and placed him on the counter next to the open refrigerator.

A soft moan left Heechul’s plush lips as Siwon moved his lips from his mouth to his neck. Spreading his hands across Siwon’s sculpted back, Heechul tilted his head to the side to allow Siwon better access. Siwon traced his fingertips along the top of Heechul’s high waist shorts as his sucked a bruise on the beautiful man’s neck, marking him as his own. Heechul groaned in response to the small amount of pain and gently pushed Siwon away.

“Not so fast, babe.” Heechul teased, “I saw cake in the fridge and I don’t like sex on an empty stomach. Go light some candles while I cut a slice.”

“You’re a tease, you know that?” Siwon chuckled as he took a step back and watched Heechul hop of the counter.

Heechul gave him a sly smirk as a response before turning his attention back towards the refrigerator. With a soft chuckle, Siwon dug a few candles out from under the sink and retrieved a lighter from a drawer. He then placed the candles on the TV stand and lit them. Heechul winked at him from where he was cutting himself a piece of chocolate cheesecake as Siwon slid the light switch by the door, working the dimmer and softening the lighting in the room.

“I don’t think you’ve ever slept over here before,” Siwon commented, trying to break the silence that had formed between them. “This feels odd.”

“I’ve never slept over because your dad’s a homophobic religious crazy,” Heechul explained, “I was afraid he’d try and burn me at the stake or something.”

“First of all, my father isn’t crazy. Second, burning is for witches, not homosexuals.” Siwon corrected, a bit perturbed at the way Heechul was referring to his father. Though, he disagreed with a lot of what the Choi patriarch said, he still respected him greatly.

“Sorry, did I ruin the mood?” Heechul fake pouted as he picked up his cake plate and wine glass and moved towards the sofa. “Put on some music and grab the wine bottle. Let’s get back to my real purpose for coming over.”

Not able to say no to the man now stalking towards him with a forced pout on his face, Siwon brushed off their conversation and moved over to the stereo next to the television. Switching on some soft music, Siwon then retrieved his wine glass and the bottle from the kitchen counter and took a seat next to Heechul on the sofa.

“I still don’t understand why you’re here,” Siwon spoke as Heechul took a large bite of cake, dropping crumbs from the cookie crust on his lap as he did so. “You’re a messy eater.”

“Don’t make me mad, or I’ll leave.” Heechul teased, “And, I told you why I’m here. Is the outfit not working? Do you not want me anymore, Siwon-ah?”

Looking at the man next to him, Siwon could only smile in response. Heechul was staring at him with questioning eyes, his cake fork hanging out of his mouth and pink lipstick smudged from the kiss they’d shared earlier in the kitchen. He looked more adorable than sexy. Moving his gaze down Heechul’s body, Siwon was reminded of what the older man was wearing when his eyes stopped at the tops of his silk stockings.

“Why now, Chul-ah?” Siwon questioned, his hand moving to Heechul’s knee, so he could play with the garter attached to his stocking, letting the smooth ribbon sift through his fingers and feeling the soft skin of Heechul’s leg beneath it. “You were gone so long. I thought you replaced me.”

“Replaced you?” Heechul frowned as he took another bite of cake. “With who?”

“Gunhee,” Siwon answered, the name slipping from him lips without thought and causing Heechul to spit cheesecake onto the floor in mild horror.

“What?” Heechul squeaked, choking a bit on his food and having to grab his wineglass to wash down the cake stuck in his throat. “Gunhee and I..,”

“It’s alright, Chul-ah. I understand if you want to sleep with other men.”

“We are not sleeping together,” Heechul defended, “He’s my friend, that’s all.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Siwon reassured, “I understand.”

“Yes, we’ve fooled around a bit, but I am not sleeping with him.” Heechul answered in a firm tone, sitting his plate and glass on the coffee table and turning towards Siwon, so he could look him in the eye. “Just because I spend a lot of time with someone, doesn’t mean I’m sleeping with him. I spend a lot of time with Ryeowook too, but you don’t think we’re doing it.”

“That’s different, Ryeowook’s not into men.”

“And Gunhee is?”

“He just seems so…,”

“Stop talking before you make me angry,” Heechul cut off, “You want to know why I’m here, fine. I missed you, ok? It’s been over two years since we’ve even kissed. Did you realize that? Even before I left for the army, your schedule was so tight I only saw you during practice and at music show recordings, if then.”

“Heechul…,”

“When I got back from training camp, you weren’t home. I had to work all day and our schedules never met up. You were either touring with the band, recording the new album, or filming a drama somewhere. It was like breaking into Fort Knox just to see you for two minutes.” Heechul continued to explain, “SO, yes, I found other people to occupy my time. Yes, I slept around a bit. But, I couldn’t stop thinking about your stupid face! I missed you, is that so hard to understand? You better take this opportunity and not make fun of me, because I don’t admit I miss people very often.”

Siwon just stared at his bandmate with a satisfied smirk, the words pouring out of Heechul’s mouth exactly what he wanted to hear. Even though they weren’t an exclusive couple, and this really wasn’t a relationship, it felt nice knowing Heechul had missed him just as much as he’d missed the older.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Heechul scolded, picking up his wine glass and downing its contents.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re pleased with yourself or something. I didn’t come here for you. I came here for me. Now, pour me some more wine.”

“Right,” Siwon chuckled, doing as he was told. “You’re cute sometimes, Kim Heechul.”

“Did you just call me cute? That’s it, I’m out of here.” Heechul huffed, rising from the sofa. “This was a stupid idea, anyway. I can’t believe I stole a costume for you. I can’t believe I’m not wearing underwear for you. I’m such a…,”

“Stop,” Siwon cut off, reaching out and taking Heechul’s hand. “Sit back down and stop babbling. You always babble when you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous. Kim Heechul doesn’t get nervous.”

“You also refer to yourself in third person,” Siwon teased as he gently pulled Heechul back down on the sofa. “Just stop talking and seduce me already.”

“There’s no need for seduction. I already have you begging for me to stay.” Heechul smirked triumphantly, before taking a swing of 250,000 won wine. “I got you right where I want you, Choi Siwon.”


	3. Part Three

The wine bottle almost empty and the cake completely gone, Heechul leaned back against the arm of the sofa and stretched his stocking covered legs across the cushions, so that his high heel adorned feet rested in Siwon’s lap. Siwon stared longingly at Heechul, all conversation lost with each expensive sip of Sassicaia wine. Heechul’s large cat like eyes looked back at him with lust and heat behind them, the overdramatic wingtip liner around them emphasizing their beauty. One of the things Siwon loved most about his hyung were his eyes. He could get lost in them for hours.

Trailing his fingers down Heechul’s stocking covered legs, Siwon carefully slipped off the older’s heels and deposited them on the floor. While the shoes created a sexy line when the feminine man walked, they were useless when sitting. Siwon didn’t plan on the older man walking anywhere anytime soon and made the choice to get rid of the clunky accessories.

Biting his bottom lip, Heechul bent one of his legs and place his hose covered foot atop the growing bulge in Siwon’s jeans, applying pressure and moving it in a teasing manner. Siwon’s breath caught in his throat and a whimper escaped his lips as Heechul curled his toes, sending soft waves of pleasure up his body. Heechul really was a terrible tease when he wanted to be.

Tired of not being able to reach Heechul’s pink painted lips, Siwon shifted out from under Heechul’s feet and moved to loom over the older with his hands on the arm of the sofa on either side of Heechul’s body. Heechul spread his legs and allowed Siwon’s lower half to rest comfortably between them, one leg crooked around the younger man’s hip and his fingers in his hair.

Grabbing the back of Heechul’s thigh that was wrapped around him, Siwon captured the older’s plush lips in a deep kiss as he played with the garters attached to his hose. Something about the tight pieces of elastic between his fingers, turned him on. Heechul eagerly kissed him back, forcing his cat like tongue into his mouth and exploring every nook and cranny. Heechul tasted like whine and chocolate, combined with his own unique taste. Siwon had missed feeling his hyung’s sweet tasting tongue in his mouth and his long fingers in his hair. It really had been a long time.

“Sweater,” Heechul panted as they broke for air, his lips now swollen and his lipstick nearly gone.

“What?”

“Get this itchy piece of garbage off me. There’s pins in it because it was too big and they’re poking me in the back.” Heechul complained, “I’m dying in this thing.”

Taking pity on his hyung, Siwon sat back just enough to help the older out of his top.

“Ow!” Siwon cried out as his finger was stuck by one of the pins used to shorten the hem of the shirt as he was taking it off.

“I told you there were pins in it,” Heechul chuckled, tossing the offensive garment onto the floor before taking Siwon’s hand and inspecting his injured finger.

Spying a small drop of blood on the younger man’s index finger, Heechul pulled his hand closer and took the injured finger into his mouth. Siwon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he watched Heechul suck greedily on his finger, now shirtless, his pale upper body exposed and swollen lips curved around him. The sight was too much for Siwon and before he could stop himself, he had Heechul’s wrists pinned against the sofa and his lips on the older man’s neck.

“Not where cameras can see,” Heechul warned as Siwon prepared to mark him for a second time. “I have a show recording this week.”

A bit annoyed by the problems their life in the public eye provided, Siwon moved lower and placed his lips on Heechul’s chest, just below his right nipple. Sucking greedily, Siwon pulled the skin up into his mouth hard enough to bruise. Heechul whimpered in pain beneath him, but urged him on by arching his back to achieve more contact. Letting go of Heechul’s wrists, Siwon moved back up the older’s body and captured his lips for another deep kiss.

Heechul’s fingers moved to the buttons on Siwon’s shirt, clumsily undoing them as the younger began massaging him through the front of his short shorts. His lack of underwear and the thinness of the black material, was little barrier between Siwon’s hand and his slowly swelling flesh, creating delicious friction and soft pleasures.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Siwon suggested as he kissed his way down Heechul’s exposed chest, stopping to suck greedily on each nipple until it was pert and swollen and Heechul was a panting mess beneath him.

“Stand up and strip,” Heechul ordered, pushing on Siwon’s shoulders. “I want to see you naked first.”

“Why?” Siwon asked with a soft chuckle as he stood up and finished removing his shirt.

“I need to make sure you’re still the same as I remember.” Heechul teased, sitting up and crossing his legs, before placing his hand on his chin and looking at Siwon in a judging manner. “I’ve seen you shirtless already. Take those pants off.”

With a soft chuckle, Siwon undid his jeans and slid them down his legs, before kicking them to the side. When all Heechul did was nod for him to continue, he moved on to his boxers. Slipping them off as well, Siwon stood nervously in front of Heechul waiting for the older to speak.

“Not bad,” Heechul nodded, “Now turn around and let me see your ass.”

“Heechul…,”

“Turn around,” Heechul pressed, laughed hysterically when Siwon did as he was told. “You’ve passed the inspection. I give you permission to sleep with me.”

“Since when do I need your permission for that?” Siwon teased back, stalking across the floor and looming over his houseguest on the sofa.

Heechul smirked up at him, unintimidated by Siwon’s show of dominance. Running his hands up Siwon’s muscular thighs, Heechul took hold of his half hard length and began coaxing it to life with his hand while he placed open mouth kisses on his lower stomach. Lacing his fingers in Heechul’s silky plum colored hair, Siwon gently forced his head lower. Understanding what Siwon was urging him to do, Heechul drug his tongue up the underside of the younger’s swelling length.

“Beautiful..,” Siwon whispered, gazing down the front of his body and watching as Heechul took his length into his mouth, his plump lips curved around the tip and huge eyes staring up at him.

Watching Heechul taking him deeper in his sultry mouth, Siwon let out a low moan and applied pressure to the back of Heechul’s head with his hand, locking him in place and guiding his movements as he began bobbling his head. Heechul could do amazing things with his tongue. Siwon had missed this aspect of their relationship. The sight of Suju’s sharp tongued diva’s lips wrapped around him and the feeling of power as he held the back of his head made him feel full inside and satisfied. No one was allowed to dominate Kim Heechul, the older always getting the last word in, but in these intimate moments behind closed doors, Heechul gave up some of his hard won power to him because he trusted him not to take it too far and it showed that he really did care about him.

Feeling overwhelmed, Siwon let go of Heechul’s head and allowed the older to remove his mouth from him with a pop. Standing up, Heechul placed a soft kiss on Siwon’s lips before stalking around the sofa and over to the bed. Pealing back the sheer curtains, Heechul slipped between them and climbed onto the mattress. Siwon watched with lust filled eyes as Heechul lay back on the bed and removed his tight black shorts before tossing them off the side. Rising up on his knees, Heechul moved his fingers to the clasp on the garter belt seated around his prominent hip bones, as if to remove it.

“No!” Siwon stopped him before he could remove the belt.

“No, what?” Heechul looked up in mild alarm at Siwon’s outburst.

“Leave the belt on. I like it.” Siwon clarified as he swiped the condoms off the coffee table and made his way towards the bed.

A smirk plastered on his face, Heechul moved his hands away from his garter belt and curled his finger in a beckoning manner. The action, while disrespectful outside the bedroom, was seductive in the right setting. Wanting to hook his fingers under the garter belt hugging Heechul’s hips, Siwon pushed through the bed curtains and tossed the condoms on the mattress, before crawling onto it.

Heechul wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck as the younger knelt in front of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Immediately, Siwon’s hands found Heechul’s hips and his fingers dipped under the smooth elastic stretched around them. The bare fronts of their bodies pressed together as they kissed, adding an extra sensation and causing Heechul to whimper. Unlike Siwon, he’d been relatively untouched so far and his body was shaking with need.

“Touch me, Siwon-ah.” Heechul whispered against Siwon’s lips. “Make me feel good.”

Gently lying Heechul back on the mattress, Siwon kissed a trail down the front of the older man’s body. Heechul trembled beneath him, his legs crooked on either side of Siwon’s head as he kissed his inner thighs and ran his tongue along the top of each silk stocking. Heechul shut his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of Siwon’s lips on his skin. One thing he loved most about Siwon was how he fawned over him in the bedroom. Siwon was a slow and attentive lover when he wanted to be, and then other times he was fast and fierce. Since it had been so long since they’d been together like this, Heechul was glad Siwon was taking things slow this time.

Fingers ghosting over Siwon’s shoulders, Heechul moaned softly as Siwon took his neglected length into his mouth. The heated and most atmosphere, combined with just a hint of teeth, sent warm waves of pleasure through Heechul’s body. Keeping one hand lanced beneath Heechul’s garter belt, Siwon used the other to steady the older man’s throbbing length as he bobbed his head, taking as much of Heechul’s size he could into his mouth and scraping his teeth along the shaft as he moved. Heechul liked having a hint of danger pressed against him when in his lover’s mouth, the presence of teeth threatening pain if pressed too hard.

The hand laced through Heechul’s garter belt held the feminine man’s hips against the mattress, preventing him from thrusting up into Siwon’s mouth and causing the younger to choke. Unlike Heechul, who was fairly experienced and skilled at giving pleasure with his mouth, Siwon had only down it a few times in his life, most of those times with Heechul himself. His hand on Heechul’s hip was well placed, learning from previous incidents that the diva could become quite eager and forceful if not held in place.

“Siwon-ah, stop…,” Heechul begged, not wanting to reach his peak just yet. There was still so much more he wanted to do.

Lifting his head, Siwon smiled up at his lover, his chin resting on Heechul’s pelvic bone and fingers tangles in his garter belt. Heechul bit his bottom lip in response to the seductive display and reached a hand out to fumble for the condoms on the mattress next to him. Taking pity on his desperate lover, Siwon sat up and crawled over to the nightstand, before opening it and retrieving a small bottle of lube he kept hidden inside.

“Turn over,” Siwon instructed as he squeezed some of the bottle’s contents into his palm.

Flipping over onto his stomach, Heechul pulled a pillow under his arms and stuck his backside in the air. Siwon almost choked on his own saliva at the sight laid out before him. Heechul was staring at him over his shoulder, his supple backside presented to him to do with what he wanted, garters stretched over each cheek and cutting into the skin and bottom lips held between his teeth. It was an image he wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon.

Kneeling behind his hyung, Siwon hooked one of his hands under the garter cutting into Heechul’s right cheek and used his thumb to spread the older open. He then leaned down and pressed his tongue to Heechul’s tight opening, causing it to twitch under his tongue and the older man to moan hi name. Using the heat from his tongue to relax the tight muscles of his lover’s entrance, Siwon dipped the tip of his tongue inside the older for a small moment, before pulling away.

“Siwon-ah…,” Heechul whined in response to the loss of contact.

“Is there something you want, hyung?” Siwon asked in a teasing manner as je lubed up a few fingers on his right hand.

“No,” Heechul answered, his voice surer and a bit annoyed as he refused to play Siwon’s game. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Siwon pressed, sitting back on his heels. “I’m tired, how about we stop now?”

“Don’t you dare,” Heechul growled, “Stop being an ass and keep going.”

“Not until you beg me to.”

“How about I kick you in the balls and go from there?!” Heechul threatened, kicking his leg backwards and playfully striking Siwon in the thigh. “Do me now or suffer the consequences.”

“I’ll accept that as begging,” Siwon chuckled, causing Heechul to make a move to get up, obviously angry about the comment.

Grabbing hold of Heechul’s garter belt, Siwon held to older in place and prevented him from moving. Heechul struggled under his grip, making angry noised and puffing air out of his nose.

“Let go, this is over.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Siwon soothed, placing one of his slick fingers against Heechul’s entrance. “Don’t leave, I need you. I need this.”

“Tell me how much you need me,” Heechul commanded, a small whimper leaving his lips as Siwon pressed a finger inside him.

“I need you more than I’ve ever needed any man.” Siwon obliged, wiggling his finger as he forced a second one in with it. “I’ve missed you with me like this. I’ve missed you so much, Heechul-ah.”

“Compliment me,” Heechul continued to order, pleased with himself at how easy it had been to have Siwon fawning over him again.

“You’re beautiful,” Siwon whispered, leaning over and kissing his way up Heechul’s spine as he added a third finger and began spreading them open and closed in order to stretch the older’s opening. “You’re eyes look at me like no other man’s can. Your skin is like snow and you’re legs feel amazing wrapped around me when we make love.”

“Make love?” Heechul repeated, not sure if he was comfortable with that term. “It’s just sex, Siwon-ah.”

“Not to me,” Siwon whispered against Heechul’s back, his hot breath ghosting across Heechul’s skin and causing him to shiver. “I love you, hyung.”

Before Heechul was able to respond to his lover’s confession, Siwon curled his fingers and hit that spot hidden inside him that made him see stars. Heechul moaned loudly as Siwon sat back up and ripped open one of the condom packets with his teeth, all the while continuing to curl his fingers in just the right manner to keep Heechul’s mind distracted with pleasure.

Carefully removing his fingers from Heechul’s body, Siwon quickly rolled on the condom and covered himself with a coating of lube. Heechul cried out and gripped the sheets as Siwon slowly slid into him from behind, his whole body shaking and tears leaking down his face.

“Heechul-ah, are you alright?” Siwon asked, stopping his movements. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m not hurt. I’m angry.” Heechul answered in an irritated huff. “How dare you tell me you love me like this!”

“I’m sorry, I just…,” Siwon stammered, “I don’t know why I.., I’m sorry…,”

“Don’t apologize now,” Heechul cut off, “Finish what you’ve started.”

“Hyung, please don’t be angry with me? I couldn’t help it.”

“Move!” Heechul ordered, wiggling his ass and causing Siwon to groan. “Let me burn off my anger with a good pounding and then we can talk. I can here for sex, remember?”

Taking a deep breath, Siwon laced his hands in the garters running down Heechul’s thighs and began moving at a moderate pace. Though, he usually started out slow, he wanted to give Heechul what he wanted as quickly as possible. One way to cool Heechul’s infamous anger and avoid a blow up was to distract him with physical contact. As adamant Heechul was about not liking people touching him without permission, he melted under the right type of contact.

Wanting to look into Heechul’s eyes as he took him, Siwon moved back just enough to allow room for him flip the older onto his back. Heechul instinctively spread his legs and invited Siwon closer. Reentering the man beneath him, Siwon ran his hands up the back of Heechul’s thighs and hooked his hands in the garters, pulling on them as he started a harsh pace and causing the belt around Heechul’s hips to cut into the skin.

Siwon kept eye contact with Heechul as they moved, the look in the older man’s eyes almost unreadable. He couldn’t tell what Heechul was feeling, other than physical pleasure and lust. He had his poker face on and that disturbed Siwon. Leaning down and placing his lips next to Heechul’s ear, Siwon moved one of his hands from the older man’s hip and took hold of his neglected length.

“I love you,” Siwon whispered in Heechul’s ear as he moved his hand along with his thrusts. “And I’m not sorry.”

“Stop..,” Heechul whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Siwon and trailed his hands down the younger’s sweat soaked back, his fingernails digging into the flesh. “Pleas, stop saying that?”

“I love you, I love you, I love you…,” Siwon chanted in Heechul’s ear, causing more tears to leak from the older man’s eyes. “I’m not sorry. You’re an amazing person and I love you.”

“I can’t do this,” Heechul sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by emotion and pleasure. “I can’t…,”

“I’m not asking for anything, Heechul-ah. I just need you to know what you mean to me.”

“Siwon-ah!” Heechul cried out as he was pushed over the edge and reached his climax into Siwon’s hand.

Lying still and basking in the overwhelming pleasure, Heechul allowed Siwon to continue to take him, not sure what to do or say next. He was a jumble of confusing emotions and cheap denials. Nothing he wanted to say felt right, everything inside his mind feeling strange. Needing more distraction from his overwhelming emotions, Heechul wrapped his legs around Siwon’s waist and used his weight to shift the younger man backwards.

Siwon’s back hit the mattress, his hands still tangled in Heechul’s garters as said man now sat astraddle of his hips. Heechul bobbed up and down, one hand on Siwon’s chest for balance and the other beneath him, guiding Siwon in and out of his body. He liked the power this position provided, and Siwon’s hands being semi bound by his garter belt was a bonus. Heechul felt like he needed to take control of the encounter. Things had spiraled out of control. What was supposed to have been a simple booty call, had turned into a night of strange emotions and confessions.

“Heechul-ah,” Siwon moaned, his back arching off the mattress as he achieved his climax inside the man atop him.

Feeling Siwon’s warm fill him, Heechul collapsed atop the younger, his head resting against Siwon’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. They lay like that for several moments, only heavy breathing heard along with the soft music coming from the stereo across the room, until Siwon decided to speak.

“I love you,” Siwon whispered between labored breaths.

“I need a shower,” Heechul declared in response to the sweet words, before disentangling himself from Siwon and stumbling out of bed.

“Do you want me to join you?” Siwon asked as Heechul wobbled towards the bathroom door.

“No, I need a minute alone to clear my head.”

Siwon lay still, listening to the shower run for several long minutes, his mind heavy with thought and body exhausted. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep atop the rumpled and stained bed sheets.

When Siwon opened his eyes the next morning, Heechul was gone. The spot next to him where he’d expected to find his hyung sleeping was empty, but for a pair of silk stockings and a garter belt. Siwon sat up and picked up stockings, his heart a bit heavy, but understanding as well. One thing that frightened Kim Heechul the most was serious emotions and love was on the top of the list of frightening ones.

Holding the silk stockings and complex belt in his hands, Siwon inhaled Heechul’s distinct sent as he felt something stuffed inside one of the stockings. Slipping his hand inside, Siwon pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a note.

I kind of sort of maybe love you too.

Siwon smiled at the very powerful words scrawled across the paper and the pink lipstick kiss Heechul had left underneath them. Even though Heechul hadn’t said them in person, he knew that leaving even this much of a confession was very difficult for the closed off man. Flipping the note over, Siwon chuckled as he read the post script on the back.

p.s. Tell anyone about this and I will kill you. Also, keep the garter belt and silk stockings, we can use them next time I sleep over.


End file.
